


Te dwa słowa

by Underthewater2016



Series: 100 pomysłów na Stereka [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek i Stiles są parą, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Wolf Derek, alternative universe, miniatura
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: Derek nie umie mówić o uczuciach. Na szczęście Stiles rozumie go bez słów.





	Te dwa słowa

\- Dasz radę. Ćwiczyłeś to. Musisz mu w końcu powiedzieć. Dasz radę to zrobić. - Derek westchnął, wpatrując się w swoją twarz w odbiciu szyby. Za oknem panowała ciemność. Większość ludzi spała smacznie, zagrzebana w łóżkach i śniąc wspaniałe sny o swoich marzeniach i pragnieniach. Tylko on nie mógł spać. Nie potrafił wrócić do sypialni. Do ciepłego łóżka, gdzie w skołtunionej pościeli, spał smacznie nastolatek, który stał się najważniejszą osobą w jego życiu. 

Nie miał pojęcia jak to się stało. Czy to uczucie przyszło z czasem, czy podświadomie od początku wiedział, że ten chłopak jest kimś wyjątkowym. A przynajmniej takim się stanie dla niego w przyszłości. 

Teraz to nie miało znaczenia. Stiles był jego. Należał do niego na najbardziej pierwotnym i podstawowym poziomie, w jaki człowiek mógł należeć do wilka. 

Derek czuł go. Czuł tą nić, łączącą ich dwa jestestwa. Czuł emocje nastolatka jakby były jego własnymi. Słyszał jego serce i spokojny oddech. Cichy pomruk i szelest pościeli, gdy Stiles przekręcił się na drugi bok i przesunął ręką po pościeli, szukając znajomego ciepła i kształtu ciała. 

\- Derek? - mruknął sennie Stiles, a serce Dereka ścisnęło się na emocje brzmiące w jego słowach i ton jego głosu, który sprawiał, że Derek już, w tej chwili pragnął biec do niego i przyszpilić go do łóżka swoim własnym ciałem. 

Kolejny szelest pościeli i cichy tupot bosych stóp na panelach. Skrzypnięcie schodów.

Stiles schodził na dół. Szedł do niego, a on czuł coraz większy uścisk w klatce piersiowej. Miał wrażenie, że ktoś założył mu na nią obręcz i ściskał coraz bardziej i bardziej z każdym kolejnym krokiem chłopaka. 

Szatyn pachniał tak dobrze. Szczęściem, snem i wcześniejszym zaspokojeniem. Nimi dwoma. Razem.

Ich zapachy zmieszały się ze sobą, pokrywając ich ciała do reszty. I tak miało już pozostać. Stiles miał pachnieć nim już zawsze, w ostrzeżeniu dla każdego innego samca lub samicy, która chciałaby mu go odebrać.

Stiles był zajęty. 

\- Derek? - zapytał po raz kolejny Stiles tym swoim ochrypłym, mrukliwym od snu głosem. Szczupłe, blade ręce, trzymające krańce prześcieradła, objęły go w pasie. Wąska klatka piersiowa przylgnęła do jego pleców, a gładki policzek otarł się o ramie. 

I to wystarczyło. 

Ten głos, ten zapach. Sama obecność Stilesa, miłość i akceptacja, którą emanował, sprawiły, że strach, który rozrywał na strzępy trzewia Dereka, zniknął jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki. Ucisk w klatce piersiowej zelżał, zamieniając się w przyjemne ciepło i radość. 

Ujął jedną z dłoni chłopaka i uniósł do swoich ust, składając na jej wierzchu łagodny pocałunek. Musnął ją nosem, delektując się zapachem skóry szatyna i odwrócił wnętrzem do góry, gdzie złożył kolejny pocałunek. 

Stiles dotknął palcami jego policzka, gładząc go po nim, naciskając. Niemo prosząc o to, by się do niego odwrócił. 

Nie mógł nie ulec tej prośbie. 

Gdy tylko się odwrócił, jego serce zgubiło uderzenie, a chwilę później zaczęło bić ze zdwojoną siłą. 

Stiles był taki piękny. 

Potargane włosy, zarumieniona od snu skóra, zmrużone sennie oczy i opuchnięte od pocałunków usta. 

Był taki piękny i był tylko jego. 

\- Stiles - wyszeptał miękko, chwytając w dłonie twarz nastolatka i gładząc kciukami delikatną skórę policzków. Zamknął oczy, składając na czole szatyna krótki pocałunek, nim oparł o nie swe własne. - Stiles - powtórzył, zagryzając dolną wargę. 

Nie mógł tego powiedzieć. Nie był wstanie wydusić z siebie tych dwóch słów, które tak bardzo pragnął mu powiedzieć. Które nosił w sercu od tak dawna.

\- Stiles, ja... - spróbował ponownie, mimo że wiedział jak to się skończy. Czuł się taki beznadziejny. Słaby.

\- Shhhh. - Stiles położył palec na jego ustach, uciszając go. 

Derek otworzył oczy, napotykając spojrzenie drugich, orzechowych.

Stiles musnął palcami jego wargi w czułej pieszczocie. Przesunął opuszkami wokół konturu ust, zjeżdżając na policzek i linię szczęki, gdzie jego dłoń znieruchomiała i przylgnęła na całej długości. 

\- Shhhh. Wiem o tym, Derek. - wargi chłopaka rozciągnęły się w ciepłym, łagodnym uśmiechu. - Nie musisz nic mówić. Wiem o tym. Czuję to tu. - chwycił dłoń Dereka i położył na swojej piersi, na wysokości serca, a Derek poczuł jak zaczyna brakować mu tchu. - A także widzę to w każdym twoim geście. W każdym słowie, które do mnie mówisz. W tym jak się o mnie troszczysz i martwisz ilekroć zniknę ci z oczu. W tym jak czuły dla mnie jesteś. Widzę to w twoich oczach, gdy patrzysz na mnie. W tym szczególnym uśmiechu, który jest zarezerwowany tylko dla mnie. A nawet w każdym najmniejszym drobiazgu, takim jak ugotowanie obiadu, gdy wracam późno z zajęć, przykrycie kocem, gdy zasypiam na kanapie z nosem w książce, czy trzymanie mojego ojca z daleka od fast foodów, gdy muszę wyjechać. Każda z tych rzeczy pokazuje mi jak ważny jestem dla ciebie. - musnął wargi Dereka w delikatnym pocałunku. - Pokazuje mi ile dla ciebie znaczę.

\- Stiles. - Derek czuł jak jego ciało wypełnia szczęście, a do oczu napływają łzy. Czuł niewyobrażalną radość. 

\- Shhhh - Stiles uciszył go po raz kolejny z nutką rozbawienia w głosie i szerokim uśmiechem malującą się na jego twarzy. - Wiem. Wiem o tym. Nie musisz mi o tym mówić, bo o tym wiem. I ja też cię kocham.


End file.
